


Safe From Me (Alas I’m Free)

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come as Lube, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 06, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), power bottom Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: Shiro chuckled at the stubborn jut of his lower jaw, running a hand up his bare arm soothingly before checking on the handcuffs. “This was your idea.”“I know, I know. But, I still hate it, the whole damn thing,” the intensity of his gaze was directed to Shiro then, and he had to remind himself not to flush at the rakish look Keith gave him as his eyes flitted down his bare torso. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, though.”





	Safe From Me (Alas I’m Free)

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that ran through my mind before I started this was: We Need More Omega Shiro. 
> 
> Shiro is an omega don’t change my mind

“I hate this.”

There was a rasp of irritation underneath the chilly look Keith sported, eyes drilling into the ceiling with the same glare one would to an enemy. He was only in his briefs, having to shed his clothes off just minutes before he shoved the two white handcuffs into Shiro’s hands, and the conversation they had a month ago came back in trickling strands as he watched Keith shuck his shirt off with great deal of frustration.

Shiro chuckled at the stubborn jut of his lower jaw, running a hand up his bare arm soothingly before checking on the handcuffs. “This was your idea.”

“I know, I know. But, I still hate it, the whole damn thing,” the intensity of his gaze was directed to Shiro then, and he had to remind himself not to flush at the rakish look Keith gave him as his eyes flitted down his bare torso and his soft dick. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, though.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Shiro replied, but he could smell the musky scent of an alpha’s stench coming out in waves from the man on the bed, causing a flutter of interest to croon at the low dip of his abdomen while straightening his back. Keith grinned, obviously detecting Shiro’s involuntary delight. “And if you can still remember this, I’m supposed to do all the work.”

“ _I’m_ supposed to do all the work, but I don’t want to go overboard until I accidentally hurt you,” Keith huffed, mirth dropping a bit as he flexed his bounded wrists, glancing up to have a look at them in distaste. “If our cycles were synchronised, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Your ruts are a bit off course from my heats,” Shiro agreed, resting his new hand onto Keith’s chest to stop him from squirming so much. Keith froze, a sharp, quiet breath inhaled through his teeth before snapping his look to Shiro again. “But, it happens. It shouldn’t be a problem after this, since you’ve only taken me last month.”

It would usually take mates three cycles of their ruts and heats, until they would co-occur naturally since then on. Being claimed or claiming in itself had its desired effect of making sure a couple was in perfect condition of giving and taking in a fit of desire, because even if their minds were clouded with presence of their loved one, their systems were already on their way to work out the raw need in order for them to stay as one — rhetorically and literally.

Keith winced then. “I realise even if our cycles were synchronised, I would still hurt you.”

“The good kind of hurt,” Shiro smiled at the memory of his claw-marked scars on his back and the stinging sensation that came with it, before he dropped a hand onto the mattress and leaned more into Keith’s space. Something dark passed over his eyes, watching Shiro with curiosity when his other hand touched his hip. Shiro let the curve of his lips twist sardonically. “Although, I do like walking around and not get bedridden all the time.”

“That’s funny,” Keith replied, lasso-sharp as he ran his tongue over his dry lips. “Because I remember you not wanting to let go and started to hump against my thigh when I took too long.”

“You _were_ taking too long, I was too out of it to wait.” Shiro dragged his fingertips up the length of his stomach, watching them brush the stretch of skin across his chest, strong muscles contracting underneath his cool touch as Keith let out a hiss. “Have to admit it to you though, best time of my life after the suppressants ran out.”

“Where did you even get those?” Keith said, a little breathless after only a bit of touching that has Shiro tapering down the wicked thoughts running in his head.

“Apparently, there were pills in the castle that have the same components as the ones back on Earth,” Half of his body was hovering above Keith now, both hands planted near his raised arms as Shiro eyed his strained cock against those briefs, showing contemplation and nothing more. Then, he faced Keith again with complete ease that had Keith looked slightly infuriated at how he was being held down by his own orders, and how Shiro was merely following them _too_ obediently. “I checked, double-checked with Hunk and Pidge, and there you go.”

“That’s why I wasn’t able to smell you,” Keith mused, still surprisingly coherent enough for guilt, of all things, to jump out. “How did you survive the arena?”

Oh. So, that was why.

Shiro shrugged as best as he could in his position, his memories of soaked clothes and weeping at the burning emptiness that seared under his skin made him leaned down to nose at Keith’s temple, inhaling the smell of home and want. “I had it once. The atmosphere was stressful enough for me to skip a lot of times, but I guess all that avoiding finally caught up in the end.”

Keith turned his head to press a long kiss onto his chin, and Shiro realised that his plan for distraction only worked partially when he asked, “Did it hurt?”

There was a rumble in his voice that said Shiro’s own scent was working its charm on Keith, but it wasn't enough. They were here for Keith’s own scarce cycles of ruts, not because they were going to talk about the time when Shiro wanted a cock in him so bad he would have just let one of the guards use him if they caught him like that.

He didn’t, because he was alone when his heat started then, grateful for the impeccable timing and how it wasn’t his turn to fight with monsters or deal with any of Haggar’s poking. He had the space to finger himself while fondling with his own chest, while thinking the smell of his own body was enough to summon every alpha within twenty feet range and how they would take care of this fire simmering inside him and more. He came with a sob that rang in the small space of his cell, shivering from the cold and the aftershocks of his orgasm before he was curling at his side to sleep it off.

Maybe he had thought of Keith then too, maybe he was thinking of Keith holding him down and fuck the living lights out of him until Shiro couldn’t form a word. That was his pillar of reality when he was at his peak, and when his back arched off the bench with a garbled whine of Keith’s name on the second wave of desire, Shiro had been embarrassed enough for the next three hours before the dragging hunger started again.

Now, Shiro was more focused on pressing kisses onto Keith’s jaw as he swung a leg over his body, straddling the man as he used his thighs to playfully squeeze him at his sides until Keith was groaning into his ear.

Shiro let the clothed cock slide in between his cheeks —grateful he had taken off his clothes after Keith had kissed him hard and long against his door with a hand on his ass, assisting him with eagerness— and moaned when Keith thrusted his pelvis into him.

“Shiro,” Keith pulled onto the restraints, breathing heavily as he tried to chase Shiro’s mouth. But, Shiro denied him the kiss he wanted by only letting his hands raise up his sides in an agonising manner, expectantly watching him try to hold it together. “Shiro, you’re dripping already.”

When Shiro looked down, his own slick was leaving a trail down the inner side of his thighs and was soaking Keith’s briefs until the red cotton turner darker, accenting the length of his cock until the cloth clung onto it. Shiro licked his lips. When he met Keith’s blown eyes, he let the corner of his lips twitch up before Shiro slowly dragged his ass against his cock again until Keith threw his head back with a gasp.

There, as Shiro peered down at Keith, he was able to see fangs growing again for the third time. The first was when they were fighting for their lives from each other, the second was when Keith had him folded in half as he pounded into Shiro the first week they were at Olkarian, where the heats were back and Keith was biting his claim into the meat of his neck that had Shiro seeing white.

When Keith met his look again, his eyes were the same shade of yellow as the last. However brief it flickered in and out that time, Keith was now unrelentingly holding onto his gaze — it was an expression so full of promises and open adoration, and yet Shiro was sure it had the same sharpness to how Keith was digging his claws into his palms, hiding them from view.

Shiro felt the telltale of anticipation thundering underneath his ribs the longer he stared at him, especially when Keith was looking at him through his lashes, painstakingly thoughtful for an alpha whose sense of direction was supposed to be skewed. Then, as much as the cuffs allowed him, Keith was leaning forward and pressed a kiss onto the corner of his lips.

“Don’t you think,” Keith began softly, and Shiro felt a small shiver travelling down his spine when warm breath hit his skin. “It’d be better if you take it off?”

Shiro chuckled, tilting his head to let his nose graze against his. “Your hands are staying where they are.”

“I wasn’t talking about the handcuffs, Shiro.”

Keith held his look for a second longer, before Shiro pressed forward to taste those plushed lips with his, breathing in deeply through his nose while Keith angled his head to deepen the kiss. Shiro could feel the sharp point of his of canines pressing into his bottom lip, nibbling lightly. Keith tasted the roof of his mouth with a long swipe of his tongue as Shiro continued moving his hips while Keith miraculously stayed still, but Shiro was moaning at the sensation of the rough cloth rubbing against his hole and making his own cock hard.

Shiro brought his kisses to his jaw, following the same track his finger touched Keith. He kissed his sternum, dragging his lips with the littlest touches down his chest before he pressed his mouth just below his belly button. Shiro rolled his head to the side in order to watch Keith, and saw him breathing heavily through his nose in order to maintain his control.

Shiro smiled, and almost batted his lashes innocently. “Keith.”

“Shiro,” Keith replied immediately, sounding utterly debauched that Shiro buried his face into his abdomen with a small laugh. And, with utter glee, felt the cock entrapped under his chest twitched at the sound. “Will you _please_ —“

He stopped himself, raising his face to the heavens and prayed for unlimited strength in the heavy sigh through his nose and the press of thinned lips. Shiro nipped his hipbone in response, causing Keith to yelp and jerk his look back to Shiro with a warning glare. “Please what, Keith?”

“If you keep doing that,” there was an underlying growl in his tone, a rumble that made Shiro mouth his skin with a need that screamed in his veins as the smell of Keith and Keith alone swamped his nose. “You won’t be able to walk for a very long time.”

“Yeah?” Shiro hooked a finger onto the band of his briefs, pulling the underwear down slowly as his mouth continued to follow it down and taste him. “You think that’s a punishment?”

Keith chuckled, breath stuttering when Shiro pulled his cock out with one hand and pulled down his underwear to his thighs with the other, his fingers wrapped around the base as he pressed his lips onto the head with a long agonising kiss, snapping his gaze up to meet Keith’s heated look.

“It’s a punishment if I can’t actually give you what you want.” Keith murmured, eyes bright.

With the vow embedded deep within the parts of his soul, Shiro wrapped his lips around him and sucked hard enough as the thought of Keith playing with him until he was a crying mess burned in his mind; he knew punishment with them was Shiro not getting touched and yet have the searing need alight along the walls of his desperation as Keith hovered, it was Shiro not having his knot in him and not have Keith’s hand pressed onto his abdomen possessively. Shiro slipped more of his cock into his mouth until Keith threw his head back with a groan.

Shiro heard the way the handcuffs collided with each other when Keith tugged against them, wanting to get free as Shiro let his tongue pressed against the vein of his cock while he slowly slid it out of his mouth, head bobbing as he ducked down to do it again just so he could hear the haggard whine escaping Keith.

It was maddening to hear that from an alpha, a contradiction to how society was built around the fact they had to present themselves as an epitome of strength, butting heads with each other to prove their worth. Shiro had witnessed too many of them picking out fights back at the Garrison, and how some even tried their luck on wooing him despite the pills he swallowed. He remembered the aura they gave out, he remembered how Keith had been the same as they were, if not stronger.

Shiro remembered being intrigued at how Keith held himself far from others, and how the reason he got into fights was because other alphas didn’t like the fact he was a runt who was amazing in his own right.

And yet, Shiro had him in his mercy years later on an alien planet. Strong and independent, Keith had grown over the years and looked at Shiro with something more than just someone Shiro took under his wing. Keith trusted him, and Shiro was more than grateful to have him in his life.

The overwhelming emotions were at the brim, and Shiro ran his tongue against the slit of his cock until Keith was rocking into his mouth with his eyes squeezed tight.

Shiro let his eyelids droop as Keith planted his feet onto the mattress beside him for stability, his mouth slacking open to the way Keith was fucking into his throat while Shiro gripped onto the back of his thigh. The feeling burned until tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, but Shiro focused on how the breaths above him hitched as he felt eyes burned on top of his skull, and with a whimper, Shiro felt the thick burst of warm come filling into his mouth.

He tried not to choke at the excessive amount as Keith spilled into him, his knot expanding in size, and Shiro swallowed the come down before he began licking it off, chasing trails of them down the length of his cock until Keith was groaning from the oversensitivity. Shiro ignored some dripping down his jaw, wrapping his fingers around the knot and took Keith in his mouth again.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith squirmed underneath him, but Shiro pressed an arm over his lower stomach, ignoring his plea as he sucked and licked the rest of his come and cleaned his cock only using his mouth and tongue.

“Shiro,” Keith was panting now, still pulling onto his handcuffs. “I need you.”

Shiro paused, his body betraying him by only those little words Keith used as they went straight to his own neglected cock. His slick left a pool underneath the place he kneeled, far too busy losing himself in Keith and his sounds that he didn’t notice the mess he made until he tried shifting in his spot.

Shiro raised his head, the cock in his mouth popping free before he licked the taste off his lips, heart thudding against his ribs as he watched the way Keith was looking at him with those yellow eyes, purple pupils blown wide at the sight of Shiro on his knees in front of him with his cock hard for him to see.

“Baby,” Keith crooned, grinning crookedly until the the sharp point of his teeth was bared into view. “Do you think you can help me?”

Everything seemed to heightened; the white noise ringing in his ears amplified with the smell of Keith’s come, and Shiro was having a hard time to hold onto the promise he made in the beginning when the need to please Keith was stronger. Keith, who was naked and inviting on the bed, was patiently waiting for Shiro despite the wild look in his eyes and the heave of his chest.

Shiro nodded slowly, and Keith laughed in breathless relief.

“Come here,” Keith murmured softly, and Shiro was already climbing up the length of his body until he was straddling his waist. Keith smiled in reassurance, craning his head to press a sweet kiss onto his lips. Shiro sighed, bringing one of his hands to cup the back of his neck as Keith tasted his own come off his lips.

“I need you,” Keith mumbled against his mouth. “To help me get out of these.”

Shiro hummed, pressing into the kiss more before nipping his bottom lip, smiling. “I’m not supposed to, remember?”

Keith huffed as Shiro snickered, stealing another kiss before he slid back down until his ass was hovering above his cock. “We compromise,” Shiro said, a little tilt to his head that had Keith snorting grumpily. “You can fuck me without touching me today, but every other day of your rut? I’m all yours.”

“You’re so sure about that, huh?” Keith arched an eyebrow, raising his hips to let his cock slide easily in between the cheeks of his ass, and Shiro felt a quake to his knees as his breath hitched out through his teeth.

The cheeky grin Keith gave him when Shiro snapped his hands out to hold him still made need soar up again, but he wasn’t going to admit lost so easily. He made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

“I know so,” Shiro replied, and he sank onto Keith in one smooth motion.

His eyes slipped close at how thick Keith felt against his tight walls, and the man himself was hissing out a long “ _Yes,_ ” through his teeth as Shiro slowly rode him to accommodate the size, lifting his hips and sinking down again on the head of his cock even if the knot was already shrinking down.

It was a sensation he would never get over, rolling his hips to sink down further as his own slick made it easier for them. Shiro let out a shuddering breath, his hand raising up to run it down his chest, sailing over his pebbled nipple as he watched Keith’s eyes widened.

A ragged breath escaped from his mouth, and Keith jerked up his hips until his cock slipped into Shiro to the hilt that he let out a gasp at the sudden fullness. He couldn’t help but clench around him as his fingers pinched and rolled the nipple he had in his hand, a small whine falling out when Keith did it again.

Digging his knees into the mattress, Shiro began riding him in earnest, the obscenity in the way the wetness of their flesh slapped together rang throughout the whole room as Shiro tilted his head to the ceiling, mouth slacked. His back was arched, one of his hands squeezing his chest and the other sailed down his abdomen, nails scratching lightly over the fine hair trailing down to his cock until he heard a growl underneath him.

Shiro gazed at Keith through his lashes, who was digging his nails into the meat of his palms so tightly blood was already falling down the length of his arms, imitating the tracks of his blue veins underneath his skin.

Shiro was about to hold his cock when Keith snapped his pelvis up that his cock hit his prostate until he saw stars bursting in front of his eyes, causing his own to bounce against his front as a whine broke free.

“You don’t have to do that,” Keith said through laboured breath, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and curl at his neck as he did it again that Shiro had to bit his lip to prevent a shout from escaping past his lips. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro made a move to jerk himself off, but Keith angled his hips differently and the choked breath Shiro let out as his cock hit his sweet spot made him curse.

“ _No_ ,” Shiro twitched at the tone Keith used, something inside him desperate to do anything to please him, to please his alpha. “You’re not touching yourself.”

“Keith, please—“

“You can,” it shut him at once, and Shiro held his breath. “Only if you take these off.”

Keith shook his bounded wrists, and Shiro hesitated for a while.

Keith, when seeing this, laid stock still, daring him to do anything and not what he requested with his look alone.

Shiro couldn’t afford to wait anymore, he needed Keith now, he needed—

With his needs and thoughts bouncing off the walls of his brain, Shiro reached up and began tapping in the code for the handcuffs to unlock, cock still stuffed in his hole.

He faltered when he felt Keith pressing his mouth against his sternum, his warm breath ghosting over his skin and lingering some ways below the mating mark Keith bit from before, and Shiro had to hold back a shiver threatening to take over his body.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

Shiro licked his lips, pressing into the numbers with shaky fingers. The moment the last button was typed, legs coiled around his waist and turned their positions over, knocking the wind out of Shiro when his back was flat on the mattress.

Keith didn’t even wait for him to react when he plunged down and kissed him until their teeth clinked together, hands pressing his forearms into the bed, mindful of his nails, and then he was rocking into Shiro again until he moaned into his lips.

“Keith,” he gasped, arching his back to feel his body against him, to have more of him pressing on Shiro, and Keith was pushing back with an earnest kiss to his jaw.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith panted, slipping his hand under Shiro’s leg and hiking it up to his stomach, changing their position again before Keith pounded into him in this new angle until Shiro let out a hiss, clutching tightly onto Keith’s shoulder as his head fell back into the pillow.

“Baby, baby,” Shiro moaned incoherently while Keith began nibbling his neck, sharp teeth prickling into his already sensitive skin. “Need you, baby, need you.”

Keith slid down and took his nipple into his mouth, swirling and lapping it with his tongue while his hand pushed his tit up until Shiro felt the way it zapped all the way to his cock, precum already trickling.

Keith swapped to the other nipple, pelvis surging into Shiro with a sharp jerk that made Shiro see stars again as he gasped, scampering to hold onto his back when Keith continued to pound into Shiro a notch faster while he tugged on his nipple with his teeth.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro sobbed, and Keith let go off his nub with pink lips to kiss him.

“Touch yourself,” he said breathlessly into his mouth. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Shiro dragged his hand down his stomach, reaching for his balls first as he fumbled them with his fingers and squeezing them lightly in his palm. He wrapped his hand around himself then, pumping up and down before he twisted his wrist to press his thumb underneath his cock and dragged up the pads of his fingers, breath hitching.

Pressure was already climbing up the walls of his restraints, and the need for release was stronger from before.

“I’m going to—“

“Do it,” Keith interrupted against his skin, surging in again before he bit into the junction between neck and shoulder.

Shiro choked, feeling himself spill into his hand as Keith continued to pound into him until he came again and filled Shiro up with his seed. Keith rocked his hips into him until his knot slipped in, stretching his hole as it expanded again that Shiro writhed under Keith, sobbing wetly while Keith groaned against his temple with his hips stuttering to a stop.

There was a moment of quiet where their heaving breaths were the only ones apparent in the room, accompanied by the way Shiro’s heartbeat was thundering in his ears.

They stayed like that to catch their breaths, and Keith turned his head to plant an apologetic kiss on his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro croaked. He cleared his throat, embarrassed, before letting his raised leg dropped down to the mattress with a muted thump. But, the different angle made him tighten around Keith more, causing both of them to groan quietly.

They were stuck like that for a while.

Shiro swallowed dryly. “Well, I broke your promise.”

Keith let out breath of amusement, lifting his head. Shiro realised his eyes were back to normal, so did his fingers when he brushed away his drenched white hair from his forehead. “Never let me do that.”

Shiro smirked. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Besides, I didn’t hurt you this time.”

Shiro realised the lack of stinging, and hummed in agreement. “Guess you’re right. We need to get you some water after this though, after everything.”

“Fine,” Keith held his look and smiled. “Guess you’re stuck with me now.”

Shiro laughed quietly, tilting his head back as Keith kissed his jaw. “I’m not complaining.”

“God, I love you,” Keith blurted out, pressing his nose into neck and inhaled his scent. “I had the best time. Thank you.”

Shiro closed his eyes, content with how lips moved under his jaw with the smallest brush of kisses. “I love you, too. And you’re welcome.”

“After two times, I’m going to last longer until the next one comes,” Shiro hummed in response, still not opening his eyes. Then, Keith chuckled. “I’m still sorry, though.”

“S’fine, I’m fine,” Shiro popped an eye open, smiling. “I thought you were gonna break those handcuffs.”

Keith peered to where they were thrown at the corner of the bed and shrugged. “I _can_ handle it, you know.”

“That’s not what happened when you told me to free you.”

“You did in the end, anyway.”

Shiro laughed, shutting up when Keith kissed him again, humming in content.


End file.
